plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Electric Blueberry. 250px |strength = 0 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = After combat here: Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score?|trait = None}} Electric Blueberry is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 6 damage to a random zombie or the zombie hero after the initial combat if it does not get destroyed in the process. Electric Blueberry was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Plucky Clover, Spyris, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. While there are no events it is available at, players can buy a Time Travel Bundle with Electric Blueberry from the 21st of February to an unknown date. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits: '''None *'Ability:' '''After combat here:' Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score? Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Electric Blueberry is a very powerful plant to use, being able to do massive damage to your opponent, or their zombies. Spudow synergizes well with it, as he can give it protection with Team-Up plants and let it gain strength with Spineapple. Solar Flare can also use Electric Blueberry well, being able to heal it with 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. Nightcap can Bounce zombies in its way, while Captain Combustible can boost it, allowing it to attack zombies and take more hits. Electric Blueberry does have some downsides, though. The first downside is that it has no strength, but it can easily be solved by giving it some. Another downside is that its ability is luck-based as well, so you should not solely depend on it to handle your threats. Against This plant is a huge threat if left alone, and should be prioritized to be destroyed. Using high-strength zombies or Deadly zombies are a great way of dealing with this plant. Due to its lack of strength, Hearty heroes can also deal with it easily by playing Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If all else fails, bouncing it with Backyard Bounce, Pogo Bouncer or Zombot Stomp is also a viable idea, due to its high cost. You can also use use Squirrel Herder to destroy Electric Blueberry instantly, as it is a part of the berry tribe. However, Spudow can play Grave Buster to destroy Squirrel Herder before she can activate her ability. Gallery IMG_2782.png|Electric Blueberry's statistics IMG_2776.png|Electric Blueberry's grayed-out card in the collection IMG_2777.png|Electric Blueberry's grayed-out card with an info button IMG_2781.png|Electric Blueberry on the advertisement for the Time Travel Pack IMG_2780.png|Electric Blueberry on the advertisement for the Time Travel Pack Old ElectricBlueberryStatsUpcoming.png|Electric Blueberry's statistics Trivia * It is one of the berries which has no initial strength, the other being Hibernating Beary. Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Berry cards Category:Cards